A Charmed Journey
by fighting-4-freedom
Summary: crossover w Lord of the Rings. The Halliwells are dealing w their newly found powers well, except for Piper. When she gets a necklace, she's taken to a world she has to help save. But can she handle the feelings for a certain elf? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Default Chapter

A Charmed Journey  
  
Alright, I got this idea, and I had to write it. I love Charmed, and Piper is my favorite. I never really liked Leo and her being together, but I always liked the idea of her getting with Legolas...so, here it is!!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Slightly depressed at seeing her sisters dealing with their newfound heritage well and even being able to date, Piper wishes that she could do the same. When she recieves a mysterious necklace in the mail, she begins to wonder who would send her it. When a mysterious woman appears in her kitchen and claims that her help is needed for the survival of Middle-Earth, Piper becomes a little freaked out. But when the necklace transports her to Middle-Earth, she finds herself embarking on an incredible journey to save this world--as well as her own. But while she can handle all the battles and traveling, will she be able to handle the feelings she begins to develop for a certain blonde-haired elf....and will she be willing to sacrifice everything she knows for him?   
  
Author's Note: Okay, this takes place a few months after Piper, Prue, and Phoebe get their powers. I don't like Leo being Piper's boyfriend, so he's got the hotts for her, but she's not interested. Uh....time is gonna move slower in Middle-Earth, so when she's in Middle-Earth for a couple months to a year, back in San Francisco, she'll only be gone for about a two or three weeks. If you don't like that idea, sorry, but that's how I'm going to write it. And to say right now, this is a FANFICTION, so not all the events that actually happened will be written the same, or at all....hopefully that made sense. But yeah, if you don't like fanfics that aren't accurate, then don't read this. Also, please review and let me know what you think!! Enjoy!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
"An Unexpected Present"  
  
The scent of coffee filled the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor. Prue Halliwell walked into the kitchen, pulling her raven hair into a ponytail. She inhaled the aroma of fresh brewed coffee and smiled, walking over to the coffee pot and pulling down a mug from the cabinet. She looked over when she heard the door shut and saw her younger sister walk into the kitchen, sorting through the mail as she walked. Prue smiled. "Morning, Piper."  
  
Piper Halliwell looked up from the mail when her sister addressed her. She smiled back. "Morning." It was moments like this--normal life moments-- that always seemed strange to Piper, mainly because life wasn't normal for the three Halliwell sisters. Three months ago, they discovered that they came from a long line of witches, which made them witches as well. And not any ordinary witches--if witches were ordinary at all. They were the Charmed Ones, the three sister witches that have a greater destiny than anyone knows. _Even us_, Piper thought as she pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.  
  
"Is Phoebe up yet?," Prue asked, pouring her coffee and walking over to join Piper at the table.  
  
Piper shook her head, reaching up to push her bangs out of her eyes. Phoebe was the youngest sister and the one who was most carefree and, sometimes to her sisters' displeasure, irresponsible. It had been Phoebe who had discovered the Book of Shadows in the attic and it was she who had read the incantation that would restore their powers--powers that not all of them know how to control yet. Prue was telekenetic; able to move things with her mind; Phoebe had premonitions and could see the past and future; and Piper could freeze time, but only briefly.  
  
Piper was pulled out of her thoughts by Prue. "She should really stop sleeping in, especially if she ever wants to get a job," the eldest sister said, sipping her coffee and skimming the newspaper. Piper rolled her eyes, very familiar with Prue's annoyance at Phoebe being unemployed. "So, what are you doing today?"  
  
Piper shrugged and went back to sorting the mail. "Not much. I have a week off work, so I'm going to have to find something to do." She stopped sorting when she came to a medium sized manilla envelope addressed to her. There was no return address.   
  
A muffled yawn came from the hallway and a second later, Phoebe walked in, pajama-clad and hair tousled. She waved tiredly at her sisters and went for a cup of coffee. "Uh....must....have....caffiene," she murmured.   
  
Prue smiled at her. "Hey, Sleepyhead! Long night?" Phoebe pouerd her mug of coffee and joined them at the table.  
  
"No, not really," she said. "Just tired...stayed up a little too late looking at the Book of Shadows. Man, some of the demons and spells in there are wack."  
  
Prue frowned. "You didn't, by any chance, read any of those 'wack' spells out loud, did you?," she asked. "It's happened before."  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No, not out loud. I was just reading. Just want to know as much about our powers and heritage as possible."  
  
Prue nodded. "Good plan." She looked over at Piper and frowned. "Piper, you okay?," she asked, leaning over to see what her sister was so engrossed in. "What's that?"  
  
Piper shrugged. "I don't know. It's addressed to me but it doesn't say from who or from where." Phoebe leaned over and smiled. "Usually means that whoever sent it to you doesn't want you to know it's them."   
  
Piper glanced at her as she opened the envelope and shook its contents out. She frowned when she saw an unique necklace now laying on the table. She sat aside the envelope and picked it up. She'd never seen a necklace like it before. Instead of a chain, there was a black cloth and hanging in the center was a heart. But on closer inspection, Piper saw that the heart was actually two leaf shapes, their points joined to form a heart. She squinted at the engravings on the leaves. It was some kind of weird writing in another language, but none that she could recognize.   
  
Phoebe whistled. "Wow," she said. "That's beautiful."  
  
Prue looked over at it. "Can I see that?" Piper handed it to her and Prue turned it in her hands, running her fingers over the engravings. "Wow....I can't even tell how old this thing is. I mean, yeah, it looks new, but check out the lack of the chain. And these engravings....Piper, are you sure there's not a return address?"  
  
Piper nodded and checked the envelope again. "Nope, nothing."  
  
Raising the mug to her lips, Phoebe grinned. "Piper's got an admirer," she sang out, sipping the brown liquid.   
  
Prue smiled, handing the necklace back to Piper. The middle sister smirked and checked the envelope again. "Yeah....right Phoebs," she said. After seeing once more that there was no sign of who sent the mysterious gift, she dropped the envelope on the table, carefully placing the necklace on top of it. "What are your plans for today, Phoebe?"  
  
The youngest Halliwell shrugged. "Well, this morning I'm meeting Mary-Anne to go shopping...not sure what else yet."  
  
Piper nodded and picked up the necklace again. _Who would send something like this to me?,_ she wondered. _I mean, I couldn't have a secret admirer....could I?_  
  
Prue finished off her coffee, then rose, walking over to the pegs on the wall where the keys were kept. She pulled off a small key ring and turned to her sisters. "Well, hopefully you both find something to do today. Meanwhile, I'm off to work and then I'm going to meet Andy for lunch. Piper, could I take a look at the necklace again tonight? Maybe I can find out what those engravings say."   
  
Piper looked over at her. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Prue nodded. "Okay...I'll see you guys tonight."   
  
Phoebe nodded and waved as her sister left, while Piper simply continued to stare at the necklace that was in her hand. What was it about the necklace that made it so difficult to put it down? It was different. She'd never seen anything like it. But was that enough to draw her to it?  
  
"PIPER!"  
  
The middle sister jumped and looked across the table at her younger sister. A look of irritation was on Phoebe's tanned face as she glared. "I asked if you wanted to come shopping with me and Mary-Anne."  
  
Piper shook her head. "Oh, no thanks, Phoebs," she said. "I think I'm just gonna stick around the Manor today..maybe watch some TV. Thanks for the offer though."  
  
Phoebe's face softened, and she sat down her coffee mug. She looked at her sister and smiled softly. "Um, Piper...I know that it's not really my business, but, um....have you ever thought of getting back into the dating scene? Ya know....moving past the whole 'my-last-boyfriend-was-a-warlock-and-tried-to-kill-me' thing."  
  
Piper frowned at the memory of her ex-boyfriend, Jeremy. It was true, he had been a warlock and tried to kill her and her sisters. Of course, she hadn't originally knew Jeremy's true nature when they had started dating, but that still didn't make the shock and heartbreak any easier. After all...she had been in love with Jeremy....at least, she thought she was. Smiling at her younger sister, she shook her head. "No....at least...not right now. I mean, I've thought about it, but I just dont' really think I'm ready. It's just not the right time."  
  
Phoebe frowned. "Oh come on, Piper. I could introduce you to some pretty hott guys....or hey, what about the handy man, Leo? He's been making eyes at you behind your back."  
  
Piper held back a groan. Leo Wyatt had started as their handyman a month ago, and she knew very well that the man had some kind of feelings for her. But, as cute as he was, she just didn't see herself dating him. There was something about him that was strange, she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Look, Phoebe, I appreciate it and all, but I'm not ready to date again...It's still a little hard....I will start dating again...just not right now."  
  
Phoebe looked at her for a few moments, then sighed. "Alright....I'm gonna go shower and get ready." Piper nodded and Phoebe rose from the table. She smiled at her sister again as she turned and left the kitchen, her footsteps being heard on the stairs as she climbed them to the second floor.   
  
Piper stared at the doorway her sister had walked through as she ran her finger over the necklace. Looking down at it again, she stared at the engravings, wishing she knew what it said. Well, maybe Prue will be able to decipher it when she comes home, she thought. She sighed and shrugging her shoulders, she put the necklace on, trying the cloth tightly behind her neck. She got up, gathering her sisters' discarded coffee mugs as well as her own and walked over to the sink. She placed the mugs in the sink and turned on the water. As she began to wash the few dishes there were, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She frowned. Usually that meant someone was watching her.  
  
"Mae govannen, taren."  
  
Piper dropped the mug in the sink and spun around. She gasped. Behind her stood the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and was partially tied back. Pale blue eyes stared at her from within a light skinned face. Flawless skin shone in the light, accentuated by the long white dress the woman wore. A type of crown encircled her head, a small white stone hanging from it's center. A large, white ring was worn on her hand. Piper frowned slightly when she saw that the woman's ears were pointed.   
  
"Who are you?," Piper asked. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
The woman smiled. "Who I am is of no importance," she said softly. "What is important is who you are, Piper Halliwell, and what you are meant to do."  
  
Piper frowned. "Huh? How do you know my name?"  
  
"I have forseen what is to come....You are needed. You're very arrival could mean the survival of Middle-Earth. You must come with me."  
  
_Middle-Earth?,_ Piper thought. _What's going on?_ "Okay, look, I don't know who you are or what you are, but I'm not going anywhere. Besides, if you say my arrival will save this Middle-Earth, I think you have the wrong sister."  
  
"The necklace you wear proves that you are the one," the woman said. "Your sisters cannot help, only you can. You must come."  
  
Piper's hand traveled up to the necklace around her neck. "You sent me this?"  
  
The woman stared at her, not answering.  
  
"Where is Middle-Earth?," she asked. "How do I get there? What do I need to save it from?"  
  
"The necklace will take you," the woman said. "Simply tell it to take you to Middle-Earth, and that is where you will be...Your help is needed, young witch...The survival of Middle-Earth is depending on you. You must help the others destroy it."  
  
Piper frowned. "Destroy what?"  
  
The blonde woman shook her head. "I shall say no more. Your presence is needed at once."  
  
Piper laughed. "Look, lady, I have no idea if I can even trust you. So far, there haven't been many people to trust. And now, you just expect me to go with you? What, I just say 'Take me to Middle-Earth' and--" Piper's words were cut off when she felt the room start to spin. She grasped onto the counter top, trying to steady herself as she heard the woman's voice in her head.   
  
"Tenna ento lye omenta." (Until we next meet)  
  
Piper panted as her vision blurred, and she brought a hand to her head. Help me, she thought, as the room spun quicker. Somebody help.  
  
"PHOEBE!!!," she screamed as her vision went black and her knees buckled. She braced herself for the fall, and the last thing she remembered was not the feel of the hard tile floor, but the feel of soft ground and grass against her cheek.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Phoebe stopped humming Avril Lavinge song "Complicated" when she heard her name being shouted from downstairs. Shutting off the water, she stuck her head out the shower door. "Piper?"  
  
Only silence greeted her.   
  
Panic arose in the youngest Halliwell as she jumped out of the shower. Grabbing her robe hanging on the door, Phoebe threw open the door and raced down the hall. "Piper?," she yelled as she took the stairs two at once, tying her robe. She raced into the kitchen, once again shouting her sister's name. She froze.   
  
There was no sign of Piper. The kitchen faucet was running, and walking over to the sink, Phoebe saw the remnants of a broken coffee mug. Looking around, she looked for any sight of a struggle. _Oh, God, Piper where are you?_, she thought. Tears burned her eyes as she ran over to the phone. After dropping it twice, Phoebe quickly dialed the number she had learned to know well. She held a hand to her forehead as it rang, tears now coursing down her cheeks, her breathing irratic. _Come on, come one_, she thought.   
  
"Prue Halliwell."  
  
Phoebe sobbed into the phone at the sound of her sister's voice. "Prue? It's Phoebe. You have to get home now," she said in a panic.   
  
"Why? What happened?," Prue asked, panicked.   
  
Phoebe sobbed and looked back at the sink, the sound of the running water echoing in her head.   
  
"Piper's gone."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dun-dun-dun. Oooooh....suspenseful. lol. Okay, well, here is chapter one of "A Charmed Journey." So, read and review! Make me happy! Press that little button down there....please? Let me know if I should continue.....PLEASE, I AM COUNTING ON YOU!!! 


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Chapter Two**

**Oh my stinking soul...words cannot express my sympathy, everyone! A friend of mine had taken the disk that have all of these chapters saved on, and she went to Nashville without giving it back. So, she's emailing the chapters to me when she has a spare second, and she only emailed this one...so pleaes, please, pleaes, forgive me for the long wait...I promise to try to have the other chapter ups a lot faster!**

**Thansk all you who reviewed! Sorry it took so long, but here is the update! **

**Chapter Two**

**"Not in Kansas Anymore"**

Piper moaned, the pain in her head searing. What happened? Had she had too much to drink? No, she rarely drank, and when she did, it was always in moderation. Had she fallen and hit her head?

She turned her head, frowning when she felt cool grass under her cheek. Then she remembered; recieving the necklace in the mail; the strange woman appearing in her kitchen; becoming dizzy and fainting. She opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight. "Oh, no," she murmured, looking around.

No longer was she in the Manor, nor in San Fransisco. She was laying in the middle of a forest. The only place that resembled a forest in San Fransisco was Golden Gate Park...and this wasn't Golden Gate Park. "So, where is it," she asked herself. She pulled herself to her feet slowly, dusting off her jeans. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she looked around. Trees were all around her, towering over her. A bright blue sky was partially hidden behind the green leaves. Piper closed her eyes, sighing. "Great...just great," she said. Her hand trailed up to the necklace around her neck, and the thought of telling it to take her back to San Fransisco entered her mind, but the words of the blonde woman came back to her. "She said that there were people here who needed my help...my help in destroying something." She looked around her once more. "But there isn't anyone here TO help."

The sound of approaching footsteps and hushed voices caught her attention. Panicked, Piper's eyes darted back and forth, searching for a place to hide. She ran behind a large tree, pressing her back against as the voices and footsteps grew louder and closer. "Do you think Frodo is alright, Sam," a voice asked as it passed.

"I don't know, Pippin...I can only pray that he is. Strider seemed confident that he would be, otherwise he would have gone with them," another voice replied.

"Can we really trust Strider? I know that he saved us, but can he be trusted," a third voice asked, and this time, Piper peeked around the tree, careful to stay hidden. She squinted, trying to make out the three figures that stood in front of the tree. They looked like children, very short. They had shaggy hair that didn't quite reach their shoulders. They were dressed in pants and shirts, and long cloaks were draped across their shoulders. Their feet were bare, and Piper noticed that they were incredibly big feet for such small children. _What are children doing walking through a forest alone anyway,_ she thought, frowning.

"Merry, he's the only one we can trust right now...he's been quite trustworthy so far. And if he IS a friend of Gandalf's, then we can most certainly trust him."

Piper frowned, not following their conversation, but even more so wondering what they were. They weren't exactly human. Their unusually big, hairy feet and pointy ears gave that away. But they didn't look every evil, either. _Though looks can be decieving_, she thought. She watched as they all sat down agaist a tree across the road, their conversations quiet. Sighing softly, she turned around.

She gasped when she was greeted with the point of a sword.

"Who are you," a stern voice asked, and Piper's gaze traveled over the sword to its owner. The man looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. His black, ragged hair fell just above his shoulders. His face held the look of a man who hadn't shaved in weeks. He was clad in what looked like medieval clothes, all of a dark color. A dark colored cloak was tied around his shoulders. Piper's heart beat erratically at the menace of the man. His posture, his expression on his face, especially the sword, made him threatening...but his eyes betrayed something else. The blue eyes that glared at her were hard, but at the same time, she would never have placed them on the face of a brutal, threatening man. "Who are you," he asked against, pushing the sword closer to her throat.

Piper gasped again, raising her hands in a surrender. "Hey, hey, easy with that thing," she said. His glare only increased, and Piper felt the tip of the sword against her throat. "Alright, look, I'm sorry! My name's Piper."

The man was quiet for a moment. "That is a name not heard of in these parts," he said, his blue eyes looking her over.

Piper nodded. "Yeah...well..I'm not exactly from these parts."

"Then from where are you?" The sword pressed harder against her throat.

"San Fransisco," she said, heart beat echoing in her ear.

"San what?"

"San Fransisco. Look, I'll explain it all if you will just lower your sword," Piper said.

The man laughed. "Not a-" Before he could finish his sentence, Piper waved her hands quickly. The man froze, his mouth open in mid-sentence. She lowered her hands, groaning as she realized that she was wedged in between the sword and the tree. _Great...now what_, she thought. Her eyes widened when she saw the man before her jerking to life, and she let out a yelp when he dodged at her, pressing her against the tree, the sword across her throat. "What did you to me," he demanded. "Are you an evil sorceress? A witch, perhaps? If you've come for the ring, it is no longer in our posession."

Piper met his eyes at his last statement. "Yes! That's what I'm here for! The blonde lady told me that I was supposed to help destroy the ring."

The man faltered, his eyes looking at her warily. "The blonde lady?"

Piper nodded, then flinched when she felt the sharp blade of the sword. "Yeah, the blonde lady, all dressed in white, pointed ears, big white ring on her finger. Look, she sent me here!" She felt fear when the man only glared at her, and then relaxed when the sword was removed from her throat. She watched as the man stepped back slightly, confusion and wariness etched in his face. He lifted his sword, and the tip lifted the necklace around her neck slightly.

"A pendant from Lothlorien," he whispered. He lowered the sword to his side, meeting her gaze. "What did you do to me before? What are you?"

Piper sighed. "I froze you. Look, I'm a witch, okay, but I'm not an evil one. I'm not going to hurt anyone."

The man frowned. "Then why did you freeze me?"

"Well, no offense, buddy, but the whole holding-a-sword-to-my-throat thing isn't the most polite way to greet a stranger." She was only greeted by a hard stare. "I thought you were going to hurt me. It's a gut reaction...sorry." She stared at him a moment. "Look...I'm completely lost here. I don't know the story behind this ring, why I'm supposed to destroy it, or anything. I'm in the dark. I have no idea where I am or who you are, if I can even trust you, but...you know about this ring. So you're my best bet."

"You mean to destroy the ring," he asked. She nodded. "I suppose I have no choice but to believe you until we reach Rivendell. You wear a pendant from Lothlorien. It is rare for a being of evil to possess one." He slid his sword into a sheath at his hip, and calmly met her gaze. "I apologize, milady. But there are several decietful beings traveling through Middle-Earth. If I harmed you, I am very sorry."

Piper smiled softly, bringing a hand to her throat. "Uh..no, it's alright. I'm sure the fact that I was hiding behind a tree didn't help your suspicions at all. I just...freaked out a little."

The man frowned. "'Freaked out?'," he repeated.

Piper nodded. "Yeah...uh...panicked." The man nodded then. "I take it that this isn't San Fransisco and it isn't the 20th century." She watched as the man's frown deepened, and his eyes widened.

"The20th century? No...You are a future being...," he asked. Piper nodded.

"Yeah...look, I don't know what's going on, or why I'm exactly here. All I know is that the blonde lady sent me here, saying that I'm supposed to help destroy some ring. Other than that, I'm lost." She looked at the man desperately. "I could really use your help."

The man stared at her for a long moment before nodding. "You have my help, milady. At least until it is proven if you are here to help."

Piper nodded. "Thank you." She looked him over once again. "Do you, uh...have a name?"

"I am Strider," he said, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now come. We haven't much time to waste. The hobbits are weary, and Rivendell offers many beds." He walked past her and towards the road where the three small creatures rested. Piper followed close behind, brow furrowing in confusion. _Hobbits...that's what they are_, she thought. She watched as they looked up as Strider approached, then jumped to their feet when they saw her close behind. "Calm yourselves," Strider said. "She does not mean to harm." He turned to her. "This is Piper. She does not come from this time, nor does she know how she came to be here. She has apparently been sent to help destroy the ring. Piper, these are the hobbits, Samwise, Pippin, and Merry."

Piper smiled uncertainly at them. "Hi."

The hobbits stared at her wide-eyed. It was a long moment before one of them spoke. "Milady," he said. "It's a pleasure. I'm Sam." Piper smiled and nodded.

The other two suddenly broke into smiles. "She's rather pretty, isn't she, Merry," one said, leaning in close to the other.

"Yes, very pretty, Pippin. Prettier than most womenfolk I've seen."

Piper felt a slight blush come to her face and she smiled. _Well, if I can attract warlocks and ghosts, why not hobbits, _she thought. She cleared her throat. "Uh...thanks...I think."

"Come...we must not delay any longer. The day grows shorter with each passing instant," Strider said at her side, and he began to walk on, leaving Piper and the hobbits to hesitate a moment before rushing to catch up with him.

They seemed to have been walking for days...or that's what Piper's feet told her. _Alright...next time I get transported to some alternate dimension, how about a little warning. That way, I won't wear my high heeled boots_, she mentally grumbled.

"How much further is this Rivendell," Pippin muttered, weariness in his voice. Piper glanced down at him. All three hobbits looked weary. How long had they been traveling to get to this place?

"Not much further at all, Pippin," Strider announced ahead of them. "As a matter of fact, we are mere moments from the Elven gates. Look ahead of you."

All four of the companions did as he said, and a series of gasps followed. Piper's brown eyes widened at the sight before her. In all her life, she'd never seen something so beautiful. Tall, elaborate buildings towered over the trees before her, the sunlight nearly blinding her as it glanced off them. Laughter and joyous talk could be heard from behind the gates, and the sound of horses' hooves echoed throughout the woods. The gate came into view and suddenly Piper's heart began to thunder in her chest. What awaited her beyond those gates? Would someone be there who could verify her presence in this...world? Or would she be left to the mercy of Strider's sword?

As they approached the gates, a tall dark haired man appeared in the entry way. A bow was in his hand, an arrow slung and waiting for its release. He called out in a foreign tongue Piper could not understand, and Strider answered in the same language. She watched as the man lowered his bow and placed a hand over his chest, bowing his head slightly. "Mae govannen," the man said as he came to greet them. Piper was astounded at the sound of his voice; she'd never heard one so smooth and silky before. She'd read about them in romance novels as a teenager, but she always thought that was the only place they existed. She watched as Strider returned the same greeting before engaging in a rapid conversation in the same strange tongue. Occasionally, he motioned behind him to her and her name was mentioned. The man switched his gaze to her when she was mentioned, wariness in his eyes. Piper avoided his gaze when she could, but it wasn't long until she fixed her eyes on his ears: they were pointed. _Just like the blonde lady in the kitchen..._she thought to herself. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Strider called her name. "Piper, come with me," he ordered. "We must speak with Gandalf immediately." He turned to the hobbits. "Larion will show the three of you to spare rooms and find you a good meal."

Piper smiled softly at the hobbits' almost giddy expressions at the mention of food.

"Come, Piper. Gandalf awaits."

She nodded, saying a quick good-bye to the hobbits before following close behind Strider. "um...who's Gandalf, Strider? Can he tell me why I'm here?"

The rugged warrior glanced behind him. "Gandalf is a wise wizard in Middle-Earth. If anyone can explain how you came to be here- and if you truly are good- it is he." Piper swallowed hard, wringing her hands in her shirt. _And if he can't...I suppose all I can do is pray._

_-_

"Tell me again, Phoebe, slowly. What happened?"

Phoebe swiped at the tears on her cheek as she stared up at her oldest sister. Prue had rushed home right after her phone call, nearly throwing the door off its hinges as she stormed inside.

"I don't know, Prue...All I heard was her scream my name. When I came down here, the water was running, the broken mug was in the sink, and Piper was gone. There's no trace that anyone was even in this house. I don't understand it!" A sob escaped her lips as she finished her sentence, and she burried her face in her hands. She felt Prue's arms close around her, and she succumbed to the warmth of her embrace.

"Phoebe, it's alright, it's okay. We'll figure out what happend," she said soothingly, emotion clutching at her voice. "I'm sure there's some explanation for what happened...there has to be. Now think, Pheebs. Did anything out of the ordinary happen after I left?"

Phoebe sniffled as she shrugged her shoulders. "No, nothing. I mean...we talked. I asked her if she wanted to go shopping with me and she said no; she was just going to stick around the house. We talked about her moving on about Jeremy and maybe dating again and she said she wasn't ready. I went to take a shower and she was fine. She was fine! I don't understand what could have happened." She threw up her hands in desperation and walked over to the sink. The broken mug still lied in the bottom, its shards scattered everywhere. Phoebe reached in, grabbing a hold of the mugs handle, and immediately felt that familiar tug at her brain. A gasp escaped her lips as the images invaded her mind:

_Piper washes the dishes; startled adn turning to see a blonde woman with pointy ears behind her; Piper clutching at her chest, her eyes closed in fear, screaming Phoebe's name as she collapsed; Piper waking up in a forest; Piper standing with a group of men, some small, small taller, fighting creatures so horrible words could not describe it; Piper fighting side by side with a man with long blonde hair; Piper clutching at a wound in her stomach as she falls to her knees, face contorted in pain._

With a gasp, Phoebe came back to reality. She found herself in Prue's arms on the floor, her fingers grasping at Prue's arms. Perspiration beaded her forehead and she panted as her sister pushed hair from her eyes. "PHeebs, what did you see?"

Phoebe closed her eyes. "Prue...Piper's not here," she whispered brokenly. "She's not in San Fransisco...I don't even think she's in this world." Prue looked down at her, her face contorted in confusion. "I saw her, Prue. She's in the middle of some kind of battle in another world."

Prue sat her up, cradling her face in her hands. "PHoebe...what did you see?"

"I saw...Piper...with a group of men. Some human, but some of them...strange creatures. I mean...they didn't look dangerous, but they didn't look normal. Then, uh, her fighting. She was wielding a sword like she'd been born with one. She was fighting this horrible things." Sobs wracked her body as she took a breath. "They were horrible, Prue. Worse than anything we've seen. She was fighting next to one of the men. They looked like they were protecting something. And then...Oh, God, Prue..." Her sentence was cut off by a loud sob, and she burried her face in Prue's shoulder.

"What? Phoebe, come on. Tell me!"

"Prue...I saw...blood. So much blood..."

Prue drew back, fear clutching at her throat. "What...what are you saying?" _Please don't be saying what I think you're saying...Please tell me it's not true._

"She...she died! Prue...Piper's going to die!"

**Dun-dun-dun...wow...Okay...my friend is sending them chapter by chapter, and this was the only one she sent. So, I am very very sorry for it's shortness...but that friend of mine (Who I do love for doing this!) is very busy and is doing all she can. So, Piper has met Strider and the hobbits. Next...enter Gandalf, as well as that hottie blonde arrow wielding elf! Please update!**


End file.
